Episode 2337 (19th March 1998)
Plot Paddy and Mandy are ecstatic after spending a snore free night together. They have given Sam a lift into the village. He meets up with Eric and as they walk back to the wine bar the postman gives Eric his post. Sam notices that there is a foreign letter addressed to Mr & Mrs Pollard. Eric puts it in his jacket pocket claiming under his breath that it will be another begging letter from the Philippines. Kim tells Chris that she has had plans drawn up to convert Outhwaite's farm into 3 flats. He approves. He tells her that the Anderson Engineering Corporation from Los Angeles are coming over for a management training course. Kelly interrupts them to say that she feels sick again and wants Lyn to come over and keep her company. Jan thinks that Ned and Sarah have been ganging up against her to get her to go to the village. The atmosphere is strained between Becky and Zoe. Becky is really embarrassed. The wine bar business is not going well, but Eric cannot let Marlon do another night because Dee will not let him. Sam is trying to write a poem to Kathy. This worries Zak and Lisa. Rachel is helping Tony again. He asks her advice about relationships. She tells him to try telling Becky that he loves her every now and then. Chris calls round to tell Tony that he has booked some Americans in for a training course. Zoe admits to Becky that she does find her attractive. Becky is relieved. She tells Zoe that she feels safe with her. Then Tony arrives to invite her for lunch. Chris tells Kelly that he wants her to host a party with him. She immediately asks for some money for a new dress. Marlon talks to Kirsty and Heather about Dee stopping his nights. Zak confronts Kathy with Sam's poetry. She realises what he is getting at when she reads it. Kelly shows Lyn the money that Chris has given her for a dress. She adds it to her secret stash of money. Heather, Kirsty and Paddy arrive to visit Outhwaite. The warden tells them that he has run away. Paddy has driven up to Outhwaite's farm. Jed is there. He has a big row with Heather. Kelly is trying on one of Kim's dresses with Lyn. She wants to wear one to the drinks party. Rachel tells Sam that he is being called Sam the forger at school because of the notes that he has been writing for the kids. Kathy tells him to go home. She regrets ever teaching him to read and write. Jan braves Viv in the shop. Kim arrives at the Outhwaite farm to see what is happening. She has brought Nick McLoughlin with her. He is in charge of the conversion. Jed appears at the window and threatens Kim. Paddy offers to talk to him. Kelly tells Mandy that she has managed to save enough money for her abortion. Mandy tries to talk her out of it. She actually feels sorry for Chris. Jan tells Ned how upset she is feeling. She thinks that people are staring at her. Ned tries to reassure her that the worst is over. Paddy is late home. Mandy takes a bit of convincing to be nice to him until Kirsty arrives and asks him to come up to Outhwaite's quickly. Chris tells Tony about the party he is hosting for the Americans. He doesn't want Tony to be there. Becky and Zoe chat. Paddy has had enough of Outhwaite and bursts into the house. Then he hears a gunshot. He is anxious until he finds out that Jed has just tripped over his gun. Cast Regular cast *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Dee Pollard - Claudia Malkovich *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Anthony Cairns - Edward Peel *Kirsty Hutchinson - Anne Marie Jowett *Heather Hutchinson - Siobhan Finneran *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Lyn Hutchinson - Sally Walsh *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards Guest cast *Warden - Jennie Dent *Jed Outhwaite - Tony Melody Locations *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior, Kelly's room and shop floor *Main Street *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *The Old School Tearooms/Pollard's Wine Bar - Kitchen and main area *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and Mandy's room *Cairns family house - Exterior *Hutchinson family house - Lobby *Outhwaite's Farm - Yard, hallway, upstairs hallway and bedroom *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *No episode was broadcast on Wednesday 18th March 1998 due to coverage of Champions League football. *The postman who gives Sam and Eric a foreign letter is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:1998 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes